wastelandiafandomcom-20200213-history
Tatsumaki
Tatsumaki is a member of The Party, a ronin exiled from the eastern archipelago of Tsuyojima, Tatsumaki was disgraced after he fled Emperor Daiketsu's ninja army, which badly lost an ensuing battle. He rarely discusses his past (or identity) and as such The Party knows little about him. History Childhood Tatsumaki was born and raised on the island of Tsuyojima, an eastern country in the north. He was raised under the loyal and proud ways of his parents who were highly honoured shinobi. Tatsumaki was taught ninjutsu, as well basic forms of Tsuyojiman martial arts. Apart from learning the arts of stealth, agility and physical strength, Tatsumaki was also educated on discipline, honour, noble sacrifice, patience and humility. Tatsumaki enjoyed playing in the abundant rivers of Tsuyojima and as a result taught himself how to fish which became a pasttime for him. Tatsumaki also enjoys drawing, though he doesn't draw much anymore. Tatsumaki had a loyal circle of friends in school, though was a bit of an outcast due to his lack of diplomacy and charisma. Teen years and recruitment into the Dekatsuki Army When Tatsumaki was in his teenage years, the emperor at the time was overtaken by Daiketsu the great, a corrupt and merciless leader. As soon as he was granted the position as emperor of Tsuyojima, he desired power and wished to conquer all surrounding lands. As a result, he created an army and forcefully recruited all men in Tsuyojima. Tatsumaki's skills in ninjutsu were realised and he was put into the ninja division of the army. Training was extremely difficult, men were forced to train long hours and were provided very little food and water. Hundreds of men died in training due to fatigue and malnourishment. Tatsumaki lost hope in the survival of Tsuyojima and chose to escape from the army camp. Using his stealth and cunning, escaping was an easy task. The fall of Tsuyojima Tsuyojima lost the oncoming war due to an insufficient number of men and Tsuyojima was overtaken by the bordering superpower of Seramika. Tatsumaki fled from Tsuyojima and resorted to criminal activity in order to survive, throwing away his shinobi morals but gaining skills in thievery and deception. He gave himself the name Tatsumaki to hide his true identity. However, Tatsumaki was eventually captured by the authorities and was banished to Wastelandia where we would spend most of his life in imprisonment. It was on the ship sailing towards Wastelandia that he met the great criminals known as Kaano and Suqa Mardiq, a blue ogre named Shreklan and an Elven ranger known as Eirien, who he befriended on behalf of a common ambition, to escape, forming The Party in the process. Personality Tatsumaki still feels a need to hide his identity. He is reserved when communicating and shows little trust for most people but isn't stubborn enough to purposely create any immediate quarrels, rivalries or conflicts. He is usually polite and well mannered to his peers having been strongly disciplined in his childhood. Tatsumaki doesn't contribute to many conversations unless asked specifically and is quiet most of the time which is probably a good thing as he isn't very intellectual. You might call him the strong, silent type, though he's probably even more silent and not as strong. No one really knows why but Tatsumaki has an incredibly passionate hatred of pirates and piracy. If he even catches a glimpse of a swashbuckler out of the corner of his eye, there will be a lot of chaos. Weirdly, being a rogue, Tatsumaki is perfectly comfortable with many acts that rogues and pirates commit in common such as plundering and murder. But as soon as seafaring is involved, Tatsumaki's fiery hatred boils up from the deep chasms of his soul and will drive him to the brink of a mental breakdown. Tatsumaki will not even bother to stealthily assassinate a pirate, he will willingly tear his still beating heart out of his chest in front of the rest of his crew, whom he will also brutally slaughter in a blind mess of blood and screaming. This could be argued as Tatsumaki's primary weakness, as it can get him in a lot of trouble both with the law and with pirates. As for sexuality, Tatsumaki is heterosexual and occasionally shows a preference for long legged and fair-skinned women. Tatsumaki claims that while looks are desirable, he respects women who can take care of themselves but that doesn't get in the way of sneaking a good glimpse of dat ass whenever it passes by. Allignment Tatsumaki is pragmatic destructive. He chooses no sides in a fight and usually is only convinced to do something if there is a significant amount of money involved. No one knows what Tatsumaki needs the money for, but no one is bothered to ask. Relationships Eirien Tatsumaki gets along with Eirien but he's grown to mildly resent her righteousness and her capability of making bad decisions. Kaano Tatsumaki learned a few of his deceptive skills from Kaano and respects his skills in magic and necromancy. However, he dislikes his pretentiousness and sarcasm Wrecklan Tatsumaki has grown to like Wrecklan ever since he revealed that he was an intelligent man without his helmet. Tatsumaki has now adapted a strong tolerance towards Gangstar Wrecklan. Suqa Mardiq Tatsumaki respects Suqa's medical and biological expertise, though his sex-drive and fetishes have weirded Tatsumaki out more than once. Thrawk Tatsumaki is good friends with Thrawk due to his financial success and friendliness. He does not in any way want to ever try his drugs unless they were for a medical purpose, which doesn't include mariWAAHna. The Robot Tatsumaki is intrigued by the Robot for it is a strange being and has grown to enjoy its music. He has no emotional feelings towards the robot. Ylva Tatsumaki gets along well with Ylva, sharing a mutual hate for Ylva's pet, Feyon. Hai Tatsumaki doesn't know what the fuck Hai is. Because of it, he doesn't care about Hai in the slightest. While Tatsumaki may not like some members of the party, he tries to get along and cooperate as best as he can with everyone for unknown reasons. Abilities Ninjutsu Tatsumaki is trained in the ancient Tsuyojiman art of ninjutsu which includes skills such as: * Stealth * Acrobatics * Athletics * Mixed hand-to-hand martial arts * Mixed weaponed martial arts Thievery During his time as a rogue, Tatsumaki learned skills from fellow rogues and was self taught in: * Thievery * Deception * Escapism * Street fighting Weapons Tatsumaki wields twin sai, a tanto (short sword) and shuriken. He also has a rope-spear to use as a grapple to use for climbing or latching onto enemies. He sometimes uses daggers and throwing knives as a substitute if his own weapons are unavailable. He also shows great skill in making use of his surroundings, using objects as weapons and being skilled in parkour. Gallery Category:Party Members Category:Characters Category:Yashans